


18

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [19]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, clifhanger hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	18

With a loud bang, the Yummy entered the warehouse. Not through the doors of course, but to Eiji, its arrival couldn't be more dramatic regardless. For a brief moment he felt that positive wave in his body, the addictive feeling that Yummy will make his dreams come true, will fulfil his desires. He knew better, yet it was so tempting for his tired brain...  
The monster on the other hand took a few steps, crossed its arms and stood in the middle of the warehouse as if waiting for something. Eiji tried to focus his exhausted mind on it. What a weird look... a bit like a… dinosaur...? Why? Does he still have some purple energy in him? The simple thought was terrifying, yet somehow felt plausible after seeing his Yummy.  
\- What do you want here! - he shouted at the monster, who hasn't move for few minutes now.  
\- Whatever it is you want... - it answered with deep hollow voice – you changed your mind, so we changed too. To fulfil your desire.  
\- I don't want anything from you... - trying to somehow sever the ropes, Eiji almost fell down on his face.  
\- We will remain here until your desire is fulfilled. oh... someone is approaching... - Yummy turned to face the giant warehouse doors. They opened slowly and Birth entered the place.  
\- You're not welcome here! Begone! - monster shouted and fired an icy bullet at Birth. He barely dodged. - Go away! - more icy bullets where shot in rapid succession.  
Gotou was ready this time, destroying some of them with Cell Medal shots he tried to get closer to the enemy to try damaging it. Nothing worked however. All his attacks were too weak to even scratch the monster and its ice needles made quite a ruckus crashing into few barrels and boxes that were standing all around.  
\- So strong... - Birth barely kept up. He had to focus and try to defeat it. Yet he somehow knew it was hardly possible with all the power this Yummy had, both offensive and defensive, what was powering it? A moment later he finally noticed Eiji in the middle of the warehouse.  
\- Oi Hino! Get away! - he just shouted.  
This shook Eiji out from this weird anger trance. The enemy was affecting him too much, still, even though he knew that, he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that he was completely abandoned by Bird Greeed. Where was he? Why wasn’t he here? He felt rage rising in his chest, and he was barely able to control it not to shout out.  
At that moment he spotted Hina sneaking into the warehouse. After getting in, she took the biggest barrel and threw it at the Yummy. The monster wasn't prepared but the object just smashed into pieces without hurting it. This just made it roar with rage.  
\- Go away! GO! AWAY! - shouting it tried rushing towards the woman but Gotou took this chance and tackled it so they both crashed into the nearest wall.   
Hina on the other hand tried to hide, to prepare another surprise attack in a moment, when she also spotted Eiji. It was bit far, still she could see how angry he was. Why? What happened? Then suddenly the Yummy had Hino’s face for a moment before it shifted back. It meant the monster was really close to sucking out all of OOO’s energy. Why has it progressed that fast?! Hina had to stop her pondering, because it was time to help Birth and it was the only thing she could do right now. The only hope was that the plan will work.  
Eiji on the other hand was boiling on the inside more and more. Hina was here… She was fighting, she was doing whatever she could, yet he didn't show up at all. Why not…? Why was he such a two faced, terrible coward who was counting Medals just for his own gain?! He hated him, hated so much! All that time! He really wasted all those years to find a way to revive that awful Greeed!   
Hino’s mind produced more and more dark thoughts, yet the anger only made his body weaker, somehow feeding his 'child'. Closer and closer to the edge of mental breakdown he heard a silent whisper.  
\- Just don't make a sound now... and try not to look either...! - this hiss could be made by one and only one person.   
Eiji felt the ropes getting loose and then falling on the ground. At this moment he didn't care about following orders and turned his head slightly. There wasn't anybody there. Just a hand. THE HAND...  
\- Ankh?! - he asked with disbelief.  
\- Yes now shut up, we have to get out of here.  
\- Why in this form?!  
\- It was easier to sneak in here, but I needed some diversion. Hina got really buffed up during all those years, huh... Now let’s go while the Yummy still didn't see us.  
Still somewhat angry, Eiji tried to get up but failed miserably and was in luck that certain arm got him before his face kissed the floor.  
\- Geez, can't you even stand up properly? - a sigh followed those words and Ankh materialized fully using the Cell Medals he had compressed.  
\- Shut up… it’s your fault you came so late...! - it sounded, like the man was still genuinely upset.  
\- If you weren't stupid it the first place... Aw shit, it spotted us! - Ankh yanked Eiji into a semi standing position, looking directly into the monster’s furious eyes.  
Birth was trying to get up and Hina was too far away for her barrel ammunition to do anything now. The Yummy stretched out its hand to attack. It looked like it didn't care about its Parent or hurting him. Ice needles flew through the air at high speed.  
There was only one thing Ankh could think of now: he pulled Eiji closer and covered them both with his wings, hoping they will withstand long enough. When the attack hit it was painful, but not as much as he thought. Coating his wings with a layer of fire, was a good idea against such a weapon. Greeed then spread them not even looking at the man standing beside him confused as hell.  
\- You really thought it would work?! - stretching his arm Ankh shot a large fireball at the enemy, hoping it will distract it long enough so that either Birth will destroy it or somehow OOO will get into the action. The latter option was, unfortunately, rather impossible. Eiji was barely standing on his feet clenching onto Greeed’s left arm.  
What happened next was one of the weirdest experience he ever had with Yummies. The monster spread its arms making the fireball hit it in the chest causing it to explode into a fair amount of Cell Medals.  
\- What the... was it that weak? Oi Birth is your gun a toy or something?! - Ankh laughed, and concentrated on helping Eiji to remain standing. - Even your Yummy was as half assed as your desires huh – he teased.  
\- No… it wasn't, you just… filled the desire it carried – said OOO flatly and taking deeper breath trying to stand on his own.  
\- Oi, what do you mean by that?! - Ankh wanted his answer right away, but at that moment Hina ran up to them to check on the other man and he also wanted a few Cell Medals for himself.  
When he took what he wanted, Greeed followed others towards the car while Gotou was checking whether the equipment was damaged during battle. - Do you want something to drink? Or to sit down? - Hina asked looking at Eiji, who leaned at the car, with concern.  
\- A drink would be nice, but for the moment I don't need to sit down. I seem to have been siting for a while now – Eiji tried joking a bit. It was a relief he was saved without any casualties or greater harm. While he was watching the woman look for a bottle of water, Ankh approached him.  
\- So tell me now, why was this Yummy so easy to beat? Where was the catch...  
\- Ankh give him a break, he was trough a lot today! - Hina said, and was ready to fight the Bird Greeed.  
\- No, it’s okay, I can answer, but I thought he was smart enough to figure it out on his own.  
The man’s smirk made Ankh feel furious inside.  
\- Aren't you're one smart guy? Where was that all your wisdom when you turned yourself into this mess – Greeed pointed out.  
\- You want to dig deeper? Fine. If you would let me fight earlier I would have known I really had more time and...  
\- Hey you two! Stop it! Geez... - Hina got between them, seeing that they are still stressed and boiling after the fight. – Here’s your water. Drink it and cool down. - she gave the bottle to Eiji and then looked at the other one - And you. Let him rest and then ask your questions! You were so worried just minutes ago and now you want to jump to his throat. Slow down a bit will you. - observing them for a while, she let out loud sigh. Really, they were worse to handle than the kids.  
\- Hey, is Hino all right? Did you call an ambulance? - untransformed Gotou ran up to them.  
\- He seems all right for now. And you know how Greeed’s victims work. Erika told me. They just need a lot of mental and physical rest, and Eiji isn't injured in any way.  
\- No I'm not. She is right. Proper rest will put me back on my legs – smiling weakly, he opened the car and got inside behind the driver’s seat and shut the doors behind himself.  
Birth looked puzzled but it wasn't his concern for now.  
\- I'll take Lena back tomorrow if you don't mind. Even after the mission there is still a lot work to be done.  
\- It's all right, not a problem, there’s plenty of beds for the kids to sleep in.  
Nodding Gotou turned back and got on his phone to call an investigation team from the Foundation. The machinery in the warehouse might give some clues about Dr Saito whereabouts.   
\- Ankh did you cool down enough or would you rather fly home? - the woman looked at the Greeed, who just crossed his arms and made a short “Tch” noise. - Good. Get in then... and don’t be too loud. I think Eiji fell asleep – pointing at the back sit she quietly slipped into the driver seat.  
They rode in silence in the beginning but then Ankh started talking, rather quietly:  
\- I still don't know why that Yummy was so easy to beat. Also why were there two of them in the beginning. Maybe she made some reserves before she started making Yummies or... her experiments on the new Greeed are wilder than I had predicted.  
\- Give him some time to rest and then ask. Also, he needs to be in shape right? I’m sure that mad woman hadn’t had her fun yet.  
\- No, I don't think so either. We have to find that Greed and annihilate it before it evolves into something devastating. Looking at its Yummies OOO will have to use Dual Cores ability again.  
They spoke in quiet voice without knowing, that the person in the back seat wasn't asleep at all. That he heard it all, but never cut in.  
\- Ahh it’s dusk already! I hope the kids are ok… - Hina whined getting out of the car.  
\- Well, the building’s still here, hasn’t burned to the ground, I think they are fine. - stretching a bit Ankh looked around.  
It was quiet and breezy and nothing was foreshadowing the coming chain of events. Back doors of the vehicle opened and Eiji dragged himself out slowly, looking away from the rest.  
\- Ah you can stand on your own now, that’s great! Tell me what do you want to eat? - Hina made one step toward the man, but she stopped in the middle of it. Something was wrong.  
\- Oi Eiji better eat up and get some sleep, so you can be more useful next time.  
\- No...  
\- Huh? - Ankh made an angry face but it faded away when Hino turned around.


End file.
